Jin's House
by Kantwon
Summary: Jin vs. Heihachi part2, Jin's eviction, Lee's eye problem, and a broken skateboard in Kazuya's lawn made this chapter. R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I've been busy with my Metal Gear Solid story. So enjoy the chapter today and I know I have errors in this chapter today.  
  
Jin: What will my dad do in the story besides make fun of everyone?  
  
Kantwon: I don't know. We'll have to see only time will tell.  
  
Jin: You got that line from somewhere I just can't remember.  
  
Kantwon: Well it doesn't matter cause I'm author. Also, you and Hwoarang got to find a job today.  
  
Jin: Where am I going to find a job?  
  
Kantwon: I don't know. I may be the author but I can't do everything.  
  
Jin: You told me you could do anything.  
  
Kantwon: Uh. well uh. I'm feeling weak today.  
  
Jin: Well I'm felling ok nothing's wrong with me.  
  
Kantwon: Felling?  
  
Jin: I meant felling no feeling. (Shifts eyes suspiciously)  
  
Jin's New House  
  
Chapter6  
  
[Kazuya's House]  
  
Jun: Honey I need you to help me with something.  
  
Kazuya: What is it?  
  
Jun: I need you to mow and rake the lawn.  
  
Kazuya: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jun you know how big our lawn that's impossible for one person.  
  
Jun: You made Jin do it all the time.  
  
Kazuya: That's because he had help. Little brat just because he have a lot of friends he can get help. (Continues muttering)  
  
Jun: Well you can find someone to help you today.  
  
Kazuya: But I don't want to. Can we just get Jin to do it?  
  
Jun: We can't remember you made him get his own house. Either you mow the lawn or Heihachi coming over for dinner tonight.  
  
Kazuya: HELL NO!!!!!!! He isn't coming over.  
  
Jun: Well he wills if you do not do what I ask you.  
  
Kazuya: All right. (Thinking) Damn.  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
Lee: Yeah that pretty much sucks for you.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah I know. Hey wait a minute what are you doing here?  
  
Lee: Come can't I watch TV with you.  
  
Kazuya: No now go home.  
  
Lee: Nope I'm staying right here.  
  
Kazuya: I would kick you out but I'm felling lazy righting now.  
  
Lee: Felling?  
  
Kazuya: I mean feeling so shut up. This is my house so no one corrects my English.  
  
[Jin's House]  
  
Kye: Lets leave this place isn't cool anymore. (Leaves)  
  
Kantwon: Yeah I'm getting tired of staying here watching TV. I need some air. (Leaves)  
  
Jin: Wow he left I don't believe it. Wait I'm about to go too.  
  
Hwoarang: Kazama where're you going.  
  
Jin: Mall.  
  
Hwoarang: I'll join you.  
  
[Kazuya's house]  
  
Lee: I think you really need to find Jin now.  
  
Kazuya: No I don't.  
  
Kantwon: Actually you do need to find him.  
  
Kye: Yeah he went to the mall.  
  
Kazuya: How did you two get in here?  
  
Kantwon: We climb through your bedroom window.  
  
Kazuya: But that's on the second floor.  
  
Kantwon: Hey we didn't say it was easy.  
  
Kye: Yeah we fell so many times it's not funny.  
  
Kazuya: Well that would explain all the yelling and cursing I heard.  
  
Kantwon: Yeah my back is sore. I'm just glad that you got all those plants around your house.  
  
Kazuya: I guess I'll search for him in the next 10 minutes.  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Kazuya: Where's Jin again.  
  
Kantwon: He's at the mall.  
  
Kazuya: Oh ok.  
  
[5 minutes later]  
  
Kantwon: I thought you were going to find him.  
  
Kazuya: I will besides I got all day.  
  
Kye: If you find him at the last minute then it will take a lot of time to mow the lawn and rake it to.  
  
Kazuya: Oh sh*t you're right. (Leaves)  
  
Kye: Dumb ass  
  
Kantwon: I know what a retard.  
  
Lee: Yep that's my brother.  
  
Kantwon: How did you live with for most of your life?  
  
Lee: Well it was some hard times back then living in the same house with Kazuya.  
  
Kye: From the top to the bottom.  
  
Kantwon: Bottom to the top I stop.  
  
[At the mall]  
  
Kazuya: If I was Jin were would I be? Hmmm  
  
Paul: Try the shoe store.  
  
Kazuya: Paul help me find Jin and I'll give some of his most prized things  
  
Paul: Does he have a motorcycle?  
  
Kazuya: Umm yeah  
  
Paul: Ok lets try the shoe store  
  
Kazuya: Lets split up you go to the shoe store and I'll search the videogame store.  
  
Paul: Ok. (Leaves)  
  
Kazuya: F**k this I'm getting something to eat.  
  
[At the shoe store]  
  
Hwoarang: Why do you need new shoes you already got on new shoes?  
  
Jin: So that's a good thing about being rich.  
  
Hwoarang: Hah. I don't need to be rich I'm Hwoarang and I don't need money.  
  
Jin: (Muttering) You'll need it to pay half of your rent you lousy bum.  
  
Hwoarang: Huh  
  
Jin: Nothing  
  
Paul: Jin your dad is looking for you.  
  
Jin: Why?  
  
Paul: I don't know he just promised me most of your prized stuff.  
  
Jin: He did huh. Well I'll show him.  
  
Hwoarang: Paul is gone.  
  
Jin: Where did he go?  
  
Hwoarang: To tell your dad that you are here  
  
Jin: Who cares he probably left home.  
  
[Kazuya's house]  
  
Kazuya: Good to be home again  
  
Kantwon: Did you find Jin?  
  
Kazuya: I sent Paul to find him.  
  
Kye: You really need to find him.  
  
Kazuya: No I don't I got all day you idiots.  
  
Kantwon: Alright Jun is going to put a band-aid under your left eye and make you her Nelly  
  
Kye/Kantwon: (Laughing)  
  
(Phone rings)  
  
Kye: (Answers) Whassup. Nelly it's Jun.  
  
Kye/Kantwon: (Laughs)  
  
Kazuya: I'm going to kick both of your asses when I'm done. Hi Jun  
  
Jun: Honey I'll be home in 20 minutes bye. (Hangs up)  
  
Kazuya: Oh sh*t Jun is going to be home soon I need to get Jin. Where is he again? (Leaves)  
  
Kantwon: For the last time the mall.  
  
A/N: Don't tell me about any errors I know. I was busy I have my other story to update. Review please. 


	2. The party

A/N: Thank you for reviewing Ksim3000.  
  
Kantwon: .  
  
Kai: So did you see that new 50 Cent video.  
  
Kantwon: Yeah it was cool it had Big Jeffery from Doggy fizzle Televizzle and Snoop Dogg.  
  
Jin's New House Chapter2  
  
Hwoarang: So is everything set up for the party?  
  
Jin: Yep who did you invite?  
  
Hwoarang: Steve, Nina, Julia, Ling, Christie, Yoshimitsu, Craig, Paul, King, Eddy, Forest Law, Marshall Law, Lei, Anna, Michelle, and your family.  
  
Jin: What! You invited them.  
  
Hwoarang: Alright I'll tell them there is no party.  
  
Jin: I'm talking about my family you idiot.  
  
Hwoarang: Don't worry they seem excited everyone is. So, who did you invited?  
  
Jin: Snoop Dogg.  
  
Hwoarang: Whoa you got Snoop Dogg to perform at your party.  
  
Jin: Yeah  
  
[At the party]  
  
Snoop Dogg: Alright y'all it's the D-o-double g and my band the Snoopadelics and we about to kick it to you all night long.  
  
(Snoopadelics starts playing)  
  
Snoop Dogg: Bam, boom, watchoo gone do cuz? Guess I'm rollin in with them baby blue chucks and I still got my khakis creased I'm still rockin on these beats, and got a bad rep on the streets. It's the S-N-double-O-P, and, biggest dogg of 'em all and youse a flea, and and since I got time to drop it for you, I guess I must and give it to you mother f***as like bust- a-bust. I keep the heat on deck, but in God we trust and can't none of y'all f**k wit us but you can run up on the G but that's not thinking wisely these pullas are contagious, just like Ron Isley. (What the hell is goin on? Someone's sleepin in my home) Snoop to the D-O-Double G get in, where you fit in. follow me.  
  
[The next morning]  
  
The whole house was quiet cause everyone was scattered around the house asleep except for Jin.  
  
Snoop Dogg: A man thanks for letin me perform at yo party.  
  
Jin: No problem Snoop.  
  
Snoop Dogg: Make sure you and everyone else come Doggy Fizzle Televizzle its gonna be off the hizzle.  
  
Jin: Fo Shizzle.  
  
Snoop Dogg: Alright man I'm outta here. (leaves with the Snoopadelics)  
  
Hwoarang: (wakes up) That was a great party.  
  
Jin: I know people will be talking about this for days.  
  
Hwoarang: Yep. can I crash at your house for a couple of days of a month?  
  
[Later on that day]  
  
Jin: There. all clean and everyone is gone.  
  
Hwoarang: So what do you say can I stay?  
  
Jin: (thinking) I could use a roommate to pay half of the rent. Ok  
  
Hwoarang: Good cause I already moved my stuff into your other room.  
  
Jin: . right, but we have to lay down some rules. One you can't be smoking all the time.  
  
Hwoarang: Too late. (starts smoking) right Jay-Z  
  
Jay-Z: You can't roll a blunt to this you light a J. You got to puff a J on this one.  
  
Jin: .right, also don't leave your clothes lying around everywhere.  
  
Hwoarang: Alright anything else?  
  
Jin: Nope  
  
Hwoarang: Lets go to Marshall's restaurant.  
  
[Marshall's restaurant]  
  
Female waiter: May I take your order.  
  
Hwoarang: Your phone number.  
  
Jin: (sighs) Just get some General Chicken  
  
Hwoarang: What the hell is General Chicken.  
  
Jin: I don't know I'm Japanese.  
  
Hwoarang: Well why did you order it.  
  
Jin: Well it was better than asking for her phone number.  
  
Marshall: What's the. what are you two doing here.  
  
Hwoarang: Come on you serve us we're your friends.  
  
Marshall: Not after what the last time.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Jin: Lets go this place is full.  
  
Hwoarang: Wait there's one table left. (runs to table)  
  
Guy1: Hey we were there first.  
  
Hwoarang: Tell it to somebody who cares.  
  
Guy1: I'm warning you  
  
Hwoarang: Do it then.  
  
Guy2: Foooooood Fighhhhhhhht.  
  
The food fight lasted for 20 minutes and when it was over Jin and Hwoarang was no were to be found.  
  
[Flashback ends]  
  
Hwoarang: Nope don't remember a thing.  
  
Marshall: I do it took me 3 days to clean up that mess.  
  
Hwoarang: Well I don't know what your talking about because I wasn't there right.  
  
Guy1: Hey I remember you food fight!!!  
  
Jin: Hwoarang lets go.  
  
[Even later that day]  
  
Jin: Well we won't be able go for some time.  
  
Kantwon: I should have been there.  
  
Brock Lesnar: Me too I would of bring the pain.  
  
Kantwon: I got to go and look up precursor.  
  
Brock Lesnar: Me too. (leaves)  
  
Kantwon: Oh yeah you got to find a job to pay bills.  
  
Jin: What I got to pay bills. Damn  
  
*-*  
  
Kantwon: Next chapter Jin goes to find a job. Also tell people about this story tell everyone! 


	3. Job Hunt

A/N: I'm sorry I've been really busy since I started high school. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter. Also will feature a character from Soul Caliber  
  
Jin's New House Chapter3  
  
Hwoarang: NOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kai: Hwoarang shut up you just have to get a job.  
  
Hwoarang: I can't get a job, its like Steve trying to kick its impossible.  
  
Jin: Where's Kantwon?  
  
Kai: He ate a burrito so he's not feeling good.  
  
Jin: Oh that's bad  
  
Kai: That's why I'm in charge.  
  
Hwoarang: Kai can't you do something I can't get a job.  
  
Kai: Damn it Hwoarang stop bitchin' and look in newspaper.  
  
Hwoarang: Can I win money in street fights?  
  
Kai: Yeah knock yourself out. Also, Jin you have to find a job and not ask for money.  
  
Jin: Why?  
  
Kai: So you can make money the hard way and I already told your father not to give you any money, neither anyone else in your family.  
  
Jin: Nightmare what will I do?  
  
Nightmare: Jin you must ask the people who love you or look on the Internet.  
  
Hwoarang: Who the hell are you?  
  
Nightmare: I'm Nightmare from Soul Caliber.  
  
Hwoarang: Never heard of you  
  
Kai: You don't know who he is or what company created Soul Caliber.  
  
Hwoarang: Nope not a clue.  
  
Jin: You dumbass Namco created him.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh  
  
Kai: Come on Nightmare lets go.  
  
Nightmare: Alright, remember what I said Jin ask a lot of girls. (Leaves with Kai)  
  
Hwoarang: Well I'm going to get my half of the rent see ya. (Leaves)  
  
Jin: Well I guess I'll some of my friends and some girls.  
  
(Later on)  
  
Jin: Link I need your help.  
  
Link: Whassup Jin what can I do for you.  
  
Jin: Well I got a new house and I need a job to pay the rent. Also I can't ask anyone I my family for money.  
  
Link: Hmmm. well try to work at a music shop where they sell CDs.  
  
Jin: Good idea, I can get the Linkin Park CD I want.  
  
Link: Its really good you got to get it.  
  
Jin: Thanks for the advice Link I'll talk to you later.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Hwoarang: I'll have half of my rent money in no time.  
  
Baek: Hwoarang what did I tell about winning money in street fights.  
  
Hwoarang: I need money to pay half of my rent.  
  
Baek: But its not the right way, (takes Hwoarang's money)  
  
Hwoarang: I need that money.  
  
Baek: Lets go look for a job for you.  
  
Hwoarang: (muttering) I'd rather tell Jin he's better than me.  
  
Baek: What was that.  
  
Hwoarang: (Sarcastically) Sure, I love to. (Thinking) when it's a cool day in hell.  
  
(Later on that day)  
  
Jin: Julia I need to talk to you.  
  
Julia: Hi Jin want to talk about us.  
  
Jin: Later I'm trying to look for a job.  
  
Julia: Well you can look for one on the Internet describing the job you want.  
  
Jin: Good idea thanks.  
  
Julia: Well maybe I'll see you later.  
  
Jin: Sure  
  
(Even later that day at Jin's house)  
  
Jin: Glad to see your feeling well.  
  
Kantwon: I was sick for at lease 4 hours in the bathroom. So how did the job hunt go?  
  
Jin: Well I decided to find one on the Internet.  
  
Hwoarang: I had the most boring day.  
  
Jin: Won any money?  
  
Hwoarang: Nope Baek came and took my money and said (mocking) lets go find a job together. I had to ditch him 10 times cause he kept finding me.  
  
Jin: Look like you have to find one on the Internet.  
  
Hwoarang: What about you?  
  
Jin: I'm going to work at Renegade Music Shop.  
  
Hwoarang: I just got an idea.  
  
Jin: (gasp)  
  
Kantwon: (gasp)  
  
Kai: (gasp)  
  
Nightmare: (gasp)  
  
Hwoarang: Would everyone stop gasping? Jin I should work at the music shop too.  
  
Jin: I don't know what do you think.  
  
Kantwon/Kai/Nightmare: Uh.  
  
Hwoarang: Its official Jin and I will work at the same job.  
  
Kantwon/Kai: Uh-oh  
  
Jin: Whatever I got meet Julia see ya. (Leaves)  
  
Kai: Should we let them work at the same job?  
  
Kantwon: I don't know it could mean trouble. Also defining the laws of balance.  
  
Nightmare: We should let them only fate and a bottle of Mountain Dew will tell what will happen next.  
  
Kantwon: Alright then if you say so.  
  
Kai: Yeah we should listen to a cool guy like Nightmare.  
  
Kantwon: Yeah we should.  
  
Hwoarang: What the hell are you guys talking about?  
  
Kantwon: Nothing  
  
Kai: Shouldn't you go win back the money you lost?  
  
Hwoarang: Holy shit your right I got to go. (Leaves)  
  
Kai: They'll start their job in the next chapter.  
  
Kantwon: I'll I'm wondering is what Jin and Julia is doing right now.  
  
Kai: I got a couple of ideas.  
  
A/N: Is it a good idea to let Jin and Hwoarang work at the same job tell me in your reviews. 


	4. First day at the job

A/N: Today's chapter Jin and Hwoarang go to their first job.  
  
Jin's New House Chapter 4  
  
[At Jin's house]  
  
Kantwon: Hmmm I sure love milkshakes especially the chocolate kind.  
  
Kai: How long will Jin and Hwoarang be at their jobs.  
  
Kantwon: I don't know, but lets continue watching TV.  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Kantwon: This better be important no one interrupts my milkshake time. (Answers door)  
  
Ling: Where is Jin?  
  
Kai: He is not here right now.  
  
Ling: Where is he?  
  
Kantwon: He is at his job. You know where people go to make money and stop mooching of their friends, so they can get back to their lives.  
  
Ling: Isn't that what you're doing right now.  
  
Kantwon: WHAT! I created this story I don't have to mooch off of anyone you little brat.  
  
Kai: Yeah b***h we don't need your ignorance.  
  
Ling: Oh yeah.(knocks Kantwon and Kai's milkshake out of their hands)  
  
Kai: You little b***h no you didn't.  
  
Kantwon: I'm about create a whole mess of pain on your ass if you don't leave.  
  
Ling: Oh yeah then do it.  
  
Kai: Nightmare  
  
Kantwon: Brock  
  
Nightmare: What's the problem?  
  
Kantwon: Brock we need you and Nightmare to bring the pain on Ling.  
  
Brock: Yeah bring the pain!!! (F-5's Ling)  
  
Nightmare: Don't worry we'll be done in five minutes.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Kai: Man they weren't kidding when they said five minutes.  
  
Kantwon: Where are they?  
  
Kai: I don't they just left.  
  
Kantwon: Oh, we're just pretty much wasting the whole chapter on us.  
  
Kai: I know, lets go and see how they are doing.  
  
Kantwon: All right.  
  
[At Renegade Music Shop]  
  
Hwoarang: These shirts are stupid.  
  
Jin: I know but we got to wear them for our job.  
  
Hwoarang: Screw this I'm wearing my own shirt.  
  
Boss: Hey put on your work shirt.  
  
Hwoarang: I don't want to their pink.  
  
Boss: I don't care how it looks like just wear it or your fired.  
  
Hwoarang: Then fire us.  
  
Jin: (covers Hwoarang mouth) He didn't mean it we'll get back to work.  
  
Boss: That's what I thought.  
  
Hwoarang: What the hell are you doing I don't want to wear this hippy shirt.  
  
Jin: Look your not getting me fired cause if you do I will get angry and you won't like me when I'm angry.  
  
Hwoarang: Why did you just copy off of the Hulk?  
  
Jin: I don't know lets just get back to work.  
  
Christie: Hey guys I didn't know y'all work here.  
  
Jin: We just started.  
  
Hwoarang: And our boss got us wearing these ugly shirts.  
  
Christie: That's bad, I'm here to get Sean Paul's CD.  
  
Hwoarang: Wait for twenty minutes.  
  
Christie: Why?  
  
Hwoarang: I'm taking my lunch break.  
  
Jin: You just took one you idiot.  
  
Hwoarang: Well I'm taking another one.  
  
Jin: Christie I'll get your CD for you.  
  
Christie: Thank you Jin at least someone considerate.  
  
Hwoarang: I just hate working for this guy.  
  
Jin: Then quit no one is forcing you to work here.  
  
Hwoarang: I work were you work.  
  
Jin: Why?  
  
Hwoarang: So you don't make more money than me.  
  
Jin: That's crazy.  
  
Hwoarang: No its not.  
  
Baek: Hwoarang how's your first day on the job.  
  
Hwoarang: (thinking) how the hell did he find me. Fine just fine.  
  
Baek: That's great to hear. I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell when you got the job.  
  
Hwoarang: I was busy working hard.  
  
Jin: (muttering) hardly working is more like it.  
  
Baek: Well I'll check up on you later. (Leaves)  
  
Hwoarang: I hope he never comes back.  
  
Jin: Your lucky we didn't have that many customers today.  
  
Hwoarang: I hope we don't have many customers as long as we're working here.  
  
[Later on that day]  
  
Kantwon: Yow I'm surprised that you kept your job today.  
  
Jin: I know Hwoarang almost got us fired today.  
  
Hwoarang: Well you were quoting the Hulk today.  
  
(Everyone looks at Jin)  
  
Jin: It was an accident.  
  
Kai: (Sarcastically) sure, it was.  
  
Jin: It really was an accident.  
  
Kantwon: As long as you two keep your jobs.  
  
Jin: By the way who spill something on our carpet?  
  
Kantwon: Ling did it when she knocked our milkshakes out of our hands.  
  
Jin: What was Ling doing here?  
  
Kai: The little brat was here looking for you.  
  
Hwoarang: Make sure she never comes here again.  
  
Kai: All right  
  
Jin: Hey weren't the both of you supposed to come an visit us on the job.  
  
Kantwon: We got caught I doing something important.  
  
A/N: Jin and Hwoarang actually kept their jobs today, but how long can they keep them.  
  
NOW REVIEW 


	5. Second and last day on the job

Makaveli: Jin and Hwoarang should get fired today.  
  
Kantwon: Your right they should  
  
Jin's New House  
  
Chapter 5  
  
[At Jin's house]  
  
Makaveli: Pretty smart how you just stay here and while they're at work.  
  
Kantwon: I know I just stay here, eat their food and watch TV all day.  
  
Makaveli: I'll start doing that for now on.  
  
Kai: And we waste half of the chapter time on us.  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Kantwon: Not again I can't relax for nothing. (Answers the door)  
  
Paul: Hey dudes I hear there's food here.  
  
Kantwon: Paul what are you doing here?  
  
Paul: Watch some TV and eat some food.  
  
Kai: Cool that's what we are doing.  
  
Makaveli: I got an idea on how to check on Jin and Hwoarang.  
  
Kantwon: I'm listening.  
  
Makaveli: I had someone to install a camera at where they're working at so we can watch what they're doing.  
  
Kantwon: Nice lets check on them now.  
  
Paul: Whoa it's Kazuya's son and what's his name.  
  
Kai: Yeah Paul and their names are Jin and Hwoarang.  
  
Paul: Jin isn't that like the alcoholic drink.  
  
Makaveli: Yeah  
  
Paul: Whoa that's weird and that second name is hard to pronounce.  
  
Kantwon: Yes now shut up Paul we're trying to hear.  
  
[At Renegade Music Shop]  
  
Jin: Is it me or we're the only ones that are working here.  
  
Hwoarang: Its definitely you trust me it is.  
  
Boss: No Jin is right you're the only ones that are working here while everyone else is on their day off.  
  
Hwoarang: Well tell them too get off their lazy asses and come down here. Also, cut 20% percent out of their paychecks and give it to us.  
  
Boss: You know what your right Hwoang I am going to tell them to come down here now and I'm going to cut 20% percent out of their paychecks, but I'm not going to give it to you. Also, here's y'all nametag.  
  
Hwoarang: My name is Hwoarang and you spelled it wrong.  
  
Boss: I know what your name is Hwoang.  
  
Jin: You spelled my name wrong too. It begins with a J not a G.  
  
Boss: Now that's just stupid who would spell gin with a J.  
  
Jin: But that's how you really spell it.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah mines too.  
  
Boss: Where are you from Istanbul or something.  
  
Jin: NO, I'm Japanese.  
  
Hwoarang: And I'm Korean.  
  
Boss: Well I just learn something today.  
  
Jin: What's that?  
  
Boss: Never overcook your bacon. It'll get really hard.  
  
Hwoarang: What about our names.  
  
Boss: What about your names Howard.  
  
Hwoarang: Its Hwoarang not Howard.  
  
Boss: Well I'll see you later Hwoang. (Leaves)  
  
Hwoarang: I hate this guy.  
  
Jin: He seriously has a problem. Also, he doesn't listen to us.  
  
Hwoarang: I know he calls me Hwoang.  
  
Jin: I'm about to quit.  
  
Hwoarang: Me too this job is really starting to suck.  
  
Jin: I know and where the hell am everyone else.  
  
Hwoarang: As long as we don't have a lot of customers.  
  
Jin: If we don't have customers then we can't get paid.  
  
Hwoarang: Damn it Kazama you always have to be right.  
  
[Later on that day]  
  
Jin: Its Friday so you know what that means.  
  
Boss: What does it mean James?  
  
Jin: My name is Jin. And it means that its payday.  
  
Boss: But you only were working here for two days.  
  
Jin: But you said every Friday you pay us.  
  
Boss: Well too bad cause you and Hwoang are fired.  
  
Hwoarang: Why?  
  
Boss: For correcting me never correct me.  
  
Jin: So that's really stupid for firing us.  
  
Boss: Who cares you don't work me.  
  
Jin: (Transform into a devil)  
  
Boss: What the hell.  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
Renegade Music is no more after Jin burned everything down.  
  
Hwoarang: Damn Kazama if I knew you could do that then I would of put you in my gang.  
  
Jin: He deserved it I just hope no one finds out.  
  
[Kazuya's house]  
  
Kazuya: He finally used his devil gene out of pure anger. I'm so proud of Jin today.  
  
Lee: Whoa did you just say you were proud of Jin.  
  
Kazuya: Yes Lee now get out of my house.  
  
[Jin's house]  
  
Jin: Kantwon we another job.  
  
Kantwon: Yeah I kind of figure that.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah and make sure the boss can pronounce our name.  
  
Kantwon: I'll try.  
  
Hwoarang: Hey where did these other people come from?  
  
Kai: Just find yourself another job Hwoarang.  
  
A/N: See what Jin and Hwoarang new job is in.  
  
Jin: Wait a minute you're doing your author's notes in my house.  
  
Kantwon: Yes now shut up and let me finish.  
  
Jin: Go do your notes somewhere else.  
  
Kantwon: Jin wait a minute all right.  
  
Paul: Hello, I'm Paul Phoenix from Tekken.  
  
Kantwon: Paul what are you doing can't you see I'm doing my author's notes.  
  
Paul: Hold on let me finish my notes.  
  
Kantwon: Paul you're not an author.  
  
Paul: I know that's why I called them Paul's notes.  
  
Kantwon: Paul get out here I'm busy.  
  
Paul: Look I'll be done in a couple of seconds.  
  
Kantwon: Paul no one cares about your notes.  
  
Paul: Well no one cares about your notes either.  
  
Kantwon: Of course they do it's my story now go.  
  
Paul: Look can you just share for one minute.  
  
Kantwon: No I'm not going to share. Like I was saying find out what Jin and Hwoarang next job in the next chapter. Also, if you have any suggestions for future chapters I'll be glad to take them.  
  
Paul: Also write a story about me.  
  
Kantwon: Paul SHUT UP!!!!! 


	6. Kazuya's task

A/N: I've been busy with my Metal Gear Solid story. So enjoy the chapter today and I know I have errors in this chapter today.  
  
Jin: What will my dad do in the story besides make fun of everyone?  
  
Kantwon: I don't know. We'll have to see only time will tell.  
  
Jin: You got that line from somewhere I just can't remember.  
  
Kantwon: Well it doesn't matter cause I'm author. Also, you and Hwoarang got to find a job today.  
  
Jin: Where am I going to find a job?  
  
Kantwon: I don't know. I may be the author but I can't do everything.  
  
Jin: You told me you could do anything.  
  
Kantwon: Uh. well uh. I'm feeling weak today.  
  
Jin: Well I'm felling ok nothing's wrong with me.  
  
Kantwon: Felling?  
  
Jin: I meant felling no feeling. (Shifts eyes suspiciously)  
  
Jin's New House  
  
Chapter6  
  
[Kazuya's House]  
  
Jun: Honey I need you to help me with something.  
  
Kazuya: What is it?  
  
Jun: I need you to mow and rake the lawn.  
  
Kazuya: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jun you know how big our lawn that's impossible for one person.  
  
Jun: You made Jin do it all the time.  
  
Kazuya: That's because he had help. Little brat just because he have a lot of friends he can get help. (Continues muttering)  
  
Jun: Well you can find someone to help you today.  
  
Kazuya: But I don't want to. Can we just get Jin to do it?  
  
Jun: We can't remember you made him get his own house. Either you mow the lawn or Heihachi coming over for dinner tonight.  
  
Kazuya: HELL NO!!!!!!! He isn't coming over.  
  
Jun: Well he wills if you do not do what I ask you.  
  
Kazuya: All right. (Thinking) Damn.  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
Lee: Yeah that pretty much sucks for you.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah I know. Hey wait a minute what are you doing here?  
  
Lee: Come can't I watch TV with you.  
  
Kazuya: No now go home.  
  
Lee: Nope I'm staying right here.  
  
Kazuya: I would kick you out but I'm felling lazy righting now.  
  
Lee: Felling?  
  
Kazuya: I mean feeling so shut up. This is my house so no one corrects my English.  
  
[Jin's House]  
  
Kye: Lets leave this place isn't cool anymore. (Leaves)  
  
Kantwon: Yeah I'm getting tired of staying here watching TV. I need some air. (Leaves)  
  
Jin: Wow he left I don't believe it. Wait I'm about to go too.  
  
Hwoarang: Kazama where're you going.  
  
Jin: Mall.  
  
Hwoarang: I'll join you.  
  
[Kazuya's house]  
  
Lee: I think you really need to find Jin now.  
  
Kazuya: No I don't.  
  
Kantwon: Actually you do need to find him.  
  
Kye: Yeah he went to the mall.  
  
Kazuya: How did you two get in here?  
  
Kantwon: We climb through your bedroom window.  
  
Kazuya: But that's on the second floor.  
  
Kantwon: Hey we didn't say it was easy.  
  
Kye: Yeah we fell so many times it's not funny.  
  
Kazuya: Well that would explain all the yelling and cursing I heard.  
  
Kantwon: Yeah my back is sore. I'm just glad that you got all those plants around your house.  
  
Kazuya: I guess I'll search for him in the next 10 minutes.  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Kazuya: Where's Jin again.  
  
Kantwon: He's at the mall.  
  
Kazuya: Oh ok.  
  
[5 minutes later]  
  
Kantwon: I thought you were going to find him.  
  
Kazuya: I will besides I got all day.  
  
Kye: If you find him at the last minute then it will take a lot of time to mow the lawn and rake it to.  
  
Kazuya: Oh sh*t you're right. (Leaves)  
  
Kye: Dumb ass  
  
Kantwon: I know what a retard.  
  
Lee: Yep that's my brother.  
  
Kantwon: How did you live with for most of your life?  
  
Lee: Well it was some hard times back then living in the same house with Kazuya.  
  
Kye: From the top to the bottom.  
  
Kantwon: Bottom to the top I stop.  
  
[At the mall]  
  
Kazuya: If I was Jin were would I be? Hmmm  
  
Paul: Try the shoe store.  
  
Kazuya: Paul help me find Jin and I'll give some of his most prized things  
  
Paul: Does he have a motorcycle?  
  
Kazuya: Umm yeah  
  
Paul: Ok lets try the shoe store  
  
Kazuya: Lets split up you go to the shoe store and I'll search the videogame store.  
  
Paul: Ok. (Leaves)  
  
Kazuya: F**k this I'm getting something to eat.  
  
[At the shoe store]  
  
Hwoarang: Why do you need new shoes you already got on new shoes?  
  
Jin: So that's a good thing about being rich.  
  
Hwoarang: Hah. I don't need to be rich I'm Hwoarang and I don't need money.  
  
Jin: (Muttering) You'll need it to pay half of your rent you lousy bum.  
  
Hwoarang: Huh  
  
Jin: Nothing  
  
Paul: Jin your dad is looking for you.  
  
Jin: Why?  
  
Paul: I don't know he just promised me most of your prized stuff.  
  
Jin: He did huh. Well I'll show him.  
  
Hwoarang: Paul is gone.  
  
Jin: Where did he go?  
  
Hwoarang: To tell your dad that you are here  
  
Jin: Who cares he probably left home.  
  
[Kazuya's house]  
  
Kazuya: Good to be home again  
  
Kantwon: Did you find Jin?  
  
Kazuya: I sent Paul to find him.  
  
Kye: You really need to find him.  
  
Kazuya: No I don't I got all day you idiots.  
  
Kantwon: Alright Jun is going to put a band-aid under your left eye and make you her Nelly  
  
Kye/Kantwon: (Laughing)  
  
(Phone rings)  
  
Kye: (Answers) Whassup. Nelly it's Jun.  
  
Kye/Kantwon: (Laughs)  
  
Kazuya: I'm going to kick both of your asses when I'm done. Hi Jun  
  
Jun: Honey I'll be home in 20 minutes bye. (Hangs up)  
  
Kazuya: Oh sh*t Jun is going to be home soon I need to get Jin. Where is he again? (Leaves)  
  
Kantwon: For the last time the mall.  
  
A/N: Don't tell me about any errors I know. I was busy I have my other story to update. Review please. 


	7. The Spam man comes

A/N: This chapter will get a little weird today so stay with me on this. It features Soul Caliber 2 fighters cause their all a product of Namco that I don't own.  
  
Kantwon: Hey you do know that Heihachi is in Soul Caliber 2 right.  
  
Jin: Yeah I know.  
  
Kantwon: How come you didn't join him the game is perfect except you have to read the characters ending's. It pisses me off that the letters are so small and I have to read and look at the pictures at the same time.  
  
Jin: That really sucks.  
  
Paul: Yeah we at Tekken have movies and cut scenes.  
  
Jin: Yeah we don't like to read that much. Anyways what's good about Soul Caliber 2?  
  
Kantwon: Good graphics, perfect environments, no 18-year girls to stalk you, and you can use weapons. Yet, Heihachi chose to use gauntlets and stuff. He good in the game especially his ten hit combo  
  
Jin: Any good-looking girls?  
  
Kantwon: Yeah, but most of them is over 22.  
  
Jin: Damn.  
  
Kantwon: You should join anyway.  
  
Jin: It's in the 14th century right.  
  
Kantwon: Yeah  
  
Jin: Well I don't know about being in the past.  
  
Kantwon: Hmmm  
  
Paul: Can I do Paul's notes today?  
  
Kantwon: Okay.  
  
Jin's House Chapter7  
  
[Kazuya's house]  
  
Kazuya: I can't find Jin where is he.  
  
Kantwon: Stop yelling and look outside for a second ha.  
  
Kazuya: (Looks outside) He someone already mowed it for me.  
  
Kantwon: Yeah I did it ha.  
  
Kazuya: Wait you done this when I was gone.  
  
Kantwon: Yeah I was going to do this originally ha.  
  
Kazuya: So I been to the mall and worrying for nothing.  
  
Kantwon: Yeah isn't that funny ha.  
  
Kazuya: NO it's not funny.  
  
(Kye enters)  
  
Kantwon: Kye what happen to you ha?  
  
Kye: I was being chase by the guy from the Spam commercials.  
  
Kantwon: The guy from the Spam commercials ha.  
  
Kye: Yeah he kept trying to make me eat a Spam sandwich. I told him no I didn't want any but he got mad and started yelling at me. That motherf**ker is crazy  
  
Kantwon: I always thought he was crazy by the way, he yelled more Spam ha.  
  
Kye: Y'all watch out for a guy carrying Spam sandwich.  
  
(Where Jin is at), too lazy to think of a location  
  
Hwoarang: You need to stop spending money Kazama or you'll be poor like Brendan Frasier.  
  
Brendan Frasier: I'm not poor.  
  
Hwoarang: Then why are you doing a Looney Toons movie?  
  
Brendan Frasier: uhhhh. (Runs away)  
  
Hwoarang: That's what I thought.  
  
(Where Heihachi is), again too lazy to think of a location  
  
Heihachi is fighting the Soul Caliber 2 fighters and just kicked Maxi's ass. Which is the guy who looks like Elvis, but seriously he really looks like Elvis.  
  
Heihachi: I'd love to show this to that idiot son of mine. (An actual quote from the game)  
  
Ivy: You have a son.  
  
Nightmare: Two sons and a grandson  
  
Heihachi: Shut up Nightmare stop telling my business.  
  
Yoshimitsu: You should introduce they can show how powerful they are.  
  
Yunsung: Yeah what are there names?  
  
Yoshimitsu: Kazuya, Lee, and Jin  
  
Heihachi: Yoshimitsu I will kick your space ninja ass back to Tekken.  
  
(Jin arrives)  
  
Jin: (Gasping)  
  
Yoshimitsu: That's Jin his grandson.  
  
SC2fighters: Wow  
  
A/N: Aright the last chapter may have not been funny but I'm trying okay. Before you review it's time for Paul's notes.  
  
Paul: Hello I'm Paul Phoenix I just here to fill you in on what's happening. Everyone know Kantwon has a error problem but people been telling him that so much he finally to say f**k it and be known for having errors in his story. Kantwon kept saying ha because he got from a song he likes so much and if you guess it you can get 3 special requests he will put in his song.  
  
Now review y'all 


	8. Hatred towards Virtual Fighter

A/N: I've been gone for so long but I just haven't been getting much reviews. I will continue for my two favorite reviewers Makaveli and Lil' Reeses Cup 2010  
  
Jin's House Chapter8  
  
[Kazuya's House]  
  
Kantwon: Kazuya why weren't you in Soul Caliber2.  
  
Kazuya: Well for one Namco was too cheap to put in more then two Tekken characters. Also, there's and embarrassing story which is long so I can't tell you.  
  
Lee: I'll tell you Kantwon.  
  
Kazuya: You better not Lee I'm warning you.  
  
Kantwon: Just tell me later. Nah tell me now.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Heihachi: One of us will appear on Soul Caliber 2.  
  
Kazuya: It will be me.  
  
Lee: Not if I get there first.  
  
Jin: Yeah right everyone wants to see me.  
  
Kazuya: There's only one way we can settle this.  
  
Paul: Yes but you know I will win.  
  
Jin: Paul what are you doing here.  
  
Paul: To be on Soul Caliber 2  
  
Lee: Paul no one wants to see you.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah you're Paul.  
  
Heihachi: Also it's in the 14th century.  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
Kantwon: But that doesn't tell how Heihachi won or what he won at.  
  
Kazuya: Lets just say you don't need to know what we were doing.  
  
Kye: What were you doing?  
  
Kazuya: I can't tell you its private.  
  
Kantwon: At least everyone liked I just hope people will say its better then Virtual Fighter 4. I hate that game I hate it so very, very much. It cheats too much also, it's too complicated.  
  
Kye: Yeah the more I play it I realized it's not that good. It just gets harder and harder.  
  
Kantwon: Also they're no Virtual Fighter section on Fanfiction.  
  
Kazuya: Cause they suck and they don't have the one and only Kazuya. They can never beat me cause I'm Kazuya. (Fireworks explode)  
  
Lee: Where did the fireworks come from?  
  
Kantwon: I don't even care Lee.  
  
[Where Heihachi is]  
  
Heihachi: Jin what do you want?  
  
Jin: Nothing I'm just walking.  
  
Heihachi: I thought you wanted something.  
  
Jin: Since you asked can I have 5000 dollars?  
  
Heihachi: How many times do I have tell you to stop asking me for money.  
  
Jin: (mocking Heihachi) Well you're going have to tell me that all the time cause I like asking you for money. (Normal voice) Come on Heihachi I need some money.  
  
Heihachi: Jin go away I'll give you money later.  
  
Jin: Well hook me up on a date with one of those girls.  
  
Heihachi: Jin no one is interested in dating you.  
  
Jin: Please let me talk to one of them.  
  
Heihachi: Jin go away you're starting to piss me off.  
  
Jin: One day I'm going to kick your ass in your sleep Heihachi you don't laugh at my jokes or nothing.  
  
Heihachi: Maybe because you're not funny period.  
  
Jin: One thing I don't know how it doesn't even matter when you look at it now cause when I design this rhyme I was scared of it scared to fall I hadn't even try to crawl but I was forced to run with you mocking me stopping me backstabbing constantly remembering all the time you fought with me.  
  
Heihachi: Jin what the hell is you saying.  
  
Jin: Sorry I was thinking of something else. So, are you going to give me the money?  
  
Heihachi: I said later.  
  
Jin: Well it's been like an half an hour Heihachi.  
  
Heihachi: Why don't you fight for your money in Weapon Master.  
  
Jin: What's Weapon Ma. wait I know what that is but that uses gold.  
  
Heihachi: Now we use real money.  
  
Jin: Hmmm should I try this?  
  
A/N: If you want to find out if Jin tries Weapon Master then you know what to do. Also, tell a friend to read my stories cause I need the reviews to continue. 


	9. New challenges

A/N: Ok got little bit more reviewers that's good. I still have my two favorite reviewers Makaveli and Lil' Reeses Cup 2010.  
  
Jin's House  
  
Chapter9  
  
Heihachi: So Jin what is your answer.  
  
Jin: Alright we'll do it we'll steal the S.A.T.  
  
Heihachi: No not that I mean try Weapon Master.  
  
Jin: Alright I'll try.  
  
Heihachi: Alright let's go.  
  
Jin: (Singing) It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin.  
  
Heihachi: Jin what are you doing?  
  
Jin: Nothing just singing.  
  
Heihachi: Well stop it it's annoying.  
  
Jin: I know I've got a face in me points out all the mistakes to me.  
  
You've got a face on the inside too and your paranoia's probably worse.  
  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand. Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can.  
  
Heihachi: Jin Shut up you're starting to annoy me already.  
  
(20 minutes)  
  
Jin: How long has it been.  
  
Heihachi: 20 minutes  
  
Jin: How do you know you don't have a watch?  
  
Heihachi: Sundials Jin sundials  
  
Jin: Man I want to quit I could just and get a normal job.  
  
Heihachi: No one likes a quitter Jin.  
  
Jin: Well no one like you Heihachi.  
  
Heihachi: What everyone likes Heihachi cause without Heihachi this game wouldn't be an instant classic.  
  
Jin: If I were Soul Caliber2 instead of you OPM would have given it six out of five stars.  
  
Heihachi: You idiot they can't go over the limit.  
  
Jin: Yes they can besides no fighter on Soul Caliber2 likes you.  
  
Heihachi: Yes they do they even fear me. Every time they hear Heihachi, they quiver in fear.  
  
Jin: When hear Heihachi it reminds me how you threw me out of a helicopter that was 6,000 feet in the air.  
  
Heihachi: That never happened.  
  
Jin: Yes it did it happen in your ending. Also, it reminds me to get you back for that. (Charges at Heihachi)  
  
Heihachi: All right you ask for it. (Charges at Jin)  
  
SC2fighters: (crowd around cheering them on)  
  
Heihachi and Jin charged at each other. Heihachi going at his normal pace and Jin going at full speed. They collided into each other by their fists and started fighting. Jin decided to use the Mishima style of karate that everyone one else used.  
  
Nightmare: I got 50 gold pieces on Jin.  
  
Yoshimitsu: I got 60 on Heihachi.  
  
[Kazuya's house]  
  
Kantwon: Kazuya I never knew you had a karaoke machine.  
  
Kazuya: Can I ask you something?  
  
Kantwon: Yeah what?  
  
Kazuya: Why the hell are you going through my stuff?  
  
Kantwon: Sorry I can't answer that question right now cause uh.  
  
Kye: Why do you have a karaoke machine?  
  
Kazuya: Jun's idea for family time. I still remember when we had to do that.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Jun: Ok who wants to go first?  
  
Kazuya: Jun I don't want to do any stupid karaoke.  
  
Lee: Yeah I just want to watch TV and eat some pie.  
  
Kazuya: We don't have any pie.  
  
Lee: Then go get some.  
  
Kazuya: Lee shut up you're lucky you eat dinner here.  
  
Heihachi: Shut up you two always fight that's why my hair had split cause of you two.  
  
Lee: Your hair was always split.  
  
Kazuya: Yeah you just blame us because you lost a fight against a pair of scissors.  
  
(Everyone except Heihachi laughs)  
  
Jun: Jin why don't you go first.  
  
Kazuya: Oh no  
  
Jin: I know the perfect song.  
  
Kazuya: It better not be by Linkin Park.  
  
Jin: Papercut by Linkin Park.  
  
Kazuya: That's it your not singing go to your room.  
  
Jin: I'm 21.  
  
Kazuya: I don't care.  
  
Jun: Honey just let him sing.  
  
Kazuya: Alright but it better be short.  
  
Jin: I'll sing Faint by Linkin Park.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Kazuya: He always sings those Linkin Park songs.  
  
Kantwon: Wow that's really interesting.  
  
Paul: How come I wasn't invited.  
  
Kazuya: Paul you're not part of my family and why the hell are you at my house.  
  
Paul: Look sometimes you have to share with your family.  
  
Kazuya: Paul you are not part of my family so get out.  
  
Paul: You know that's not nice I thought you were nice.  
  
Kazuya: Of course I'm not nice who told you that lie.  
  
Paul: You used to be nice.  
  
Kazuya: No I wasn't now get out.  
  
[Where Heihachi and Jin are fighting]  
  
Jin: You can't beat I already impress the girls so there's no need for me to fight anymore for now.  
  
Heihachi: Oh no you don't we're going to finish this now.  
  
Jin: Let's finish this in the next chapter, which will be the last chapter. Cause I got a date.  
  
A/N: I don't really know if I'm going to end this but I might so review and tell other people. Also if you haven't got it yet check out The Black Album by Jay-Z it's a classic. 


	10. False statement

A/N: I won't pull the plug on this story yet. So, expect a whole lot more chapters. Just not any time soon.  
  
Jin's House  
  
Chapter10  
  
Kantwon: So are you going to fight Heihachi today?  
  
Jin: No since it's not the last chapter. Screw Heihachi I'm going home.  
  
Kye: You're already home.  
  
Jin: Yeah I know.  
  
Kye: Jin you're an idiot.  
  
Jin: Well who has their own story? Me  
  
Kantwon: Who said you can say it's the last chapter.  
  
Jin: Me.  
  
Kantwon: I'm the author of this story. This is my house I disconnect the cable and turn the lights out.  
  
Jin: Yeah right.  
  
Kantwon: Oh yeah. (Snaps fingers)  
  
(Lights and TV turns off)  
  
Jin: Ha I can do that too. (Snaps fingers)  
  
(Nothing happens)  
  
Jin: (Snaps fingers again)  
  
(Nothing happens)  
  
Jin: Why is it not working?  
  
Kantwon: Cause I control what happens in this story. On the power scale me nah (raises hand high) you nah (lowers hand). (Snaps fingers)  
  
(Lights and TV come back on)  
  
Paul: Wow amazing.  
  
Kantwon: Ahhhhhh. Paul what are you doing here?  
  
Paul: Nothing just shooting the wind.  
  
Kantwon: (Confused) Huh?  
  
Kye: I think he means shooting the breeze or something like that.  
  
Jin: Paul get out of my house.  
  
Paul: I have a message for you.  
  
Jin: (sighs) What is it?  
  
Paul: Heihachi said look behind you.  
  
Jin: (Confused) Ok. (Looks behind him)  
  
(Heihachi appears)  
  
Jin: Ahhhhhhhh (Jumps off couch)  
  
Heihachi: (Breaks couch in half)  
  
Jin: Dude you broke my couch and it was free.  
  
Kye: Ha now you actually have to buy one you loser.  
  
Heihachi: Jin we finish this now.  
  
Jin: Heihachi go home no one cares.  
  
Heihachi: No way we finish what we started.  
  
Kantwon: Time to end this. (Throws brick at Heihachi)  
  
Heihachi: (Falls down)  
  
Jin: Wow I can't believe that.  
  
Kantwon: Cause me nah (raises hand) you nah (lowers hand).  
  
Xiayou: Whatcha doing?  
  
Kantwon: Ahhhhhhh, I'm sick and tired of people sneaking up on me like that. I'll cut you up and put you in the mattress like drug money.  
  
(Everyone else edges away slowly)  
  
Kantwon: Jin I have something to tell you.  
  
Jin: What.  
  
Kantwon: I might not be here in the next couple of chapters  
  
Jin: You're not going to be here anymore.  
  
Kantwon: Yeah I'll be here just not in the next couple of chapters  
  
Jin: Why?  
  
Kantwon: Cause I have to write chapters for my other stories.  
  
Jin: Yeah you got a point there.  
  
Kantwon: So I'm leaving now also you have to get a job to pay the rent or you'll be evicted in the next 24 hours.  
  
Jin: WHAT, why did no one tell me.  
  
Kantwon: I would of told you later but I thought it would be funnier if I told you now and I was right hahahahahaha. Also, I'll be watching you while I'm gone.  
  
Jin: Like in the shower.  
  
Kantwon: No not in the shower, I'm a guy, it's Ling that watches you in the shower, and I mean your actions and stuff.  
  
Jin: Oh wait what.  
  
Kantwon: I'm out peace. (Leaves)  
  
Jin: I'm screwed there is no way I'm going to get the money.  
  
Xiayou: You can live with me.  
  
Jin: Sure and get raped by you no way.  
  
Xiayou: Jin I won't do that to you.  
  
Jin: Ling you were spying on me when I was taking a shower.  
  
Xiayou: You're actually going to believe him.  
  
Jin: Lets see he controls the story so yeah.  
  
Xiayou: Well he's lying.  
  
Jin: Then what's that. (Points to something)  
  
Xiayou: Where. (Looks in other direction)  
  
Jin: (Starts running)  
  
Xiayou: I wonder what I am looking for. (Continues looking)  
  
[Kazuya's house]  
  
Kazuya: Jin you do know that you have your own house.  
  
Jin: Yes but do you know that if I don't have the money to pay my rent then I'm back living with you. By the way, who are those people in the dining room?  
  
Kazuya: What people? (Looks inside dining room) Who the hell are these people?  
  
Heihachi: Oh yes you see that's my  
  
Kazuya: (Cutting off Heihachi) Damn it Heihachi how do you keep getting in here, you're not supposed to be here go home you to Jin.  
  
Heihachi: Like I was saying after appearing on Soul Caliber.  
  
Kazuya: You mean the part that you stole from me.  
  
Heihachi: Again like I was saying I decided to expand my talents and join the DOA tournament. Unfortunately, they don't have a sponsor so I'd had to do that to.  
  
Kazuya: They didn't cause they suck.  
  
Heihachi: Don't talk about them like that also you have to join since you're my family.  
  
Kazuya: I don't want to join that stupid tournament.  
  
Jin: Yeah give us one good reason.  
  
Heihachi: If you win you'll get enough money to pay your rent for a year.  
  
Jin: How do you know about that?  
  
Heihachi: I know everything in your life because I own you.  
  
Jin: (Shocked) okay. Nevertheless, it'll take more then that to get me to join.  
  
(DOAgirls come in)  
  
Girls: Hi  
  
Jin: It'll take more then that to make me join.  
  
Paul: I'll join.  
  
Heihachi: You can't join you're not part of this family. You're not even Japanese.  
  
Paul: I'm a friend of the family.  
  
Kazuya: Paul we hate you.  
  
Paul: No you don't  
  
Kazuya: Yes we do we really hate you.  
  
Paul: Aw you guys need to stop lying.  
  
Heihachi: We're not lying.  
  
Jin: For once in their lives their right Paul.  
  
Kazuya: (Slaps Jin upside his head)  
  
Jin: Owww  
  
Heihachi: (Slaps Jin upside his head)  
  
Jin: Owww  
  
Lee: (Slaps Kazuya upside his head)  
  
Kazuya: Ow. Lee, why did you hit me?  
  
Lee: Sorry I meant to hit Jin. (Slaps Heihachi upside his head)  
  
Heihachi: Ow. Lee do you have eye problem?  
  
Lee: Well now that you mention it everything does seem blurry.  
  
Jin: How did you get over here then?  
  
Lee: I drove.  
  
Kazuya: and yet, you haven't gotten into an accident now something is not right.  
  
Lee: Well I wasn't exactly on the road.  
  
Kazuya: What? (Looks outside) Lee you idiot you drove all over my lawn and now it's messed up and you drove over Jin's stupid skateboard.  
  
Jin: Lee why did you (stops) wait I don't have a skateboard.  
  
Kazuya: You don't.  
  
Jin: No.  
  
Kazuya: Then why the hell is there a broken skateboard on my lawn.  
  
Jin: (Shrugs his shoulders)  
  
Kazuya: Well I'm going to break something of yours anyway.  
  
Jin: Well I'm telling mom. (Runs out the door)  
  
Kazuya: Jin you better not. Jin get back here. (Runs after Jin)  
  
A/N: Can Kazuya catch up to Jin? Probably not and what will Lee do about his eye problem you'll have to read the next chapter which will be in 4 or 5 weeks cause I need a little break. 


End file.
